bmmfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Outfitting Guide
Outfiitngs are modifications to your ship to help it perform better. You have 2 kinds of outfittings, permanent and general. Permanent modifications cannot be changed out once installed and must match the size of your ship (Small, Medium, Huge..). General modifications can be removed and installed on other ships of any size. Leveling ''Lvl.12 - 25 Permanent Sails Small Speed Rig 3 Small Nimble Rig 3 Guns Small Grappling Cannon 3 Small Grappling Cannon 3 Hull Small Streamlined Hulls 3 Small Armor Planking 3 General 1 2 3 There are upgrades to these at lvl 15 and lvl 20. Destroy your old outfitting and get the newer versions when they are available. Why grappling cannons? Because it’s faster. Small boats don’t do a lot of damage and there are a lot of stubborn NPCs that don’t like to abandon ship. Just rageboard them, you get better loot anyway. For general (Removable) outfittings, just equip with what ever you have obtained via missions or recovered from NPC ships you have taken. Lvl.25 - 34 Permanent Sails Medium Speed Rig 4 Medium Speed Rig 4 Guns Medium Wadding 4 Medium Wadding 4 Hull Medium Armor Planking 4 Medium Armor Planking 4 General 1 Engineered Structure 2 2 Cantonese Powder 1 3 Overloaded Cannons 1 Or use 1 speed rig, 1 nimble, 1 armor planking, 1 streamlined hull if you want to give up some armor for more turning. Hopefully you can start figuring out where your boats need the most help based on your playstyle. Lvl.34 - 50 Permanent Sails Large Runner's Rig Large Runner's Rig Guns Large Wadding 3 Large Wadding 3 Hull Large Armor Planking 3 Large Armor Planking 3 General 1 Engineered Structure 3 2 Cantonese Powder 1 3 Overloaded Cannons 1 There are upgrades to general mods at lvl 46 but I wouldn't recommend getting them because from lvl.45 to 50 it's all avatar combat missions so you don't need them. Endgame Open Sea PvP Permanent Sails Huge Runner's Rig Huge Runner's Rig Guns Huge Accuracy Gun Rig 3 Huge Accuracy Gun Rig 3 Hull Huge Heavy Flanked Armor Huge Heavy Flanked Armor General 1 Dauntless Hull Modification 5 2 Discordant Reinforcement 3 3 Odysseus' Cannon Modification, First-Rate Or use Cantonese Powder 3, Discordant Reinforcement 3 and Prototype Cannons 3 in removable slots if you want to give up some defense for more damage. Or if you think that your sails are too vulnerable with 2 runners rigs at the same time,try replcing one Runner's Rig with Huge Tough Sails 3 or Speed Rig 3 Port Battles Permanent Sails Huge Runner's Rig Huge Runner's Rig Guns Huge Accuracy Gun Rig 3 Huge Accuracy Gun Rig 3 Hull Huge Heavy Flanked Armor Huge Heavy Flanked Armor General 1 Cantonese Powder 3 2 Discordant Reinforcement 3 3 Prototype Cannons 3 You can use Treacherous Cannons 3 instead of Prototype Cannons 3. They make your crew more vulnerable but in port battles your crew is rarely targeted. Fleeting'' Permanent Sails Huge Runner's Rig Huge Runner's Rig Guns Huge Accuracy Gun Rig 3 Huge Accuracy Gun Rig 3 Hull Huge Heavy Flanked Armor Huge Heavy Flanked Armor General 1 Cantonese Powder 3 2 Discordant Reinforcement 3 3 Treacherous Cannons 3 Or use Dauntless Hull Modification 5 instead of Cantonese Powder 3 if you prefer more defense. You should always carry at least one extra set of permanenet outfittings on your ship, and enough for every durability on your level 50 ships. That way, if you are sunk you can immediately get back in action with a quick trip to the Harbor Master and not have to spend time sailing around looking for new outfittings. Category:Ships Category:Game Guides